


Whole

by Kyirah



Series: 2020 kinktober [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Blood, Kinktober, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: "Katakuri tightened his grip, and licked again; Marco was warm all over, hot and absolutely surrounded"Katakuri/Marco + Vore
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: 2020 kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Whole

This wasn't what Marco expected to happen when, during a reunion between Pops and Lillin, he snapped at Katakuri and said " _bite me_ ".

Sure, he expected some sort of fight, maybe that scarf coming off for once and a show of teeth. He and Katakuri had known each other for a while, had done... some things, and Marco _knew_ Katakuri rarely took things as a joke, so he really wasn't sure why he expected this one would.

When the Big Mom's pirate's first mate dragged him off to some part of Whole Cake Island Marco expected some posturing, maybe some bites. Maybe they'd fuck or make out or have a fight and that would be it.

He did not expect this, and he still doesn't know how he ended up in this situation.

They're on an uninhabited part of Whole Cake, Marco's clothes discarded somewhere on the way, and Marco's arms locked together with one of Katakuri's hand, slowly lowering the Whitebeard's first mate into his mouth.

"Yoi, yoi, yoi! Be _careful_!" Marco hisses, trashing in Katakuri's grip, curling into himself to try and get away from sharp teeth. Around him, Katakuri hummed, and lowered Marco a bit more. Marco took in a sharp breath, the feeling of Katakuri's teeth tearing the skin of his thighs open, blues flames immediately igniting around the wounds.

Katakuri groaned, closing his mouth a little, warm breath making Marco shiver. Slowly, carefully, Katakuri closed his jaws over Marco's lower half, his back and folded thighs a line of flame as the other's teeth tore skin open. Marco could feel Katakuri hum, the warm puffs of air as he breathed; Marco almost tore his back open when he felt Katakuri's tongue, wet and warm and _soft_ , carefully running from Marco's ass all the way to his nipple in just one lick, and Marco couldn't help but _moan_.

Katakuri tightened his grip, and licked again; Marco was warm all over, hot and absolutely _surrounded_ , he couldn't help but think, what if he was just a little smaller, wish to curl up and _use_ that tongue, feel Katakuri's throat around himself, and he must've been talking out loud, because _Katakuri_ moaned, the sound vibrating Marco's whole body, his tongue pressing Marco against the roof of Katakuri's mouth, wet and warm in all the right places.

Marco squirmed, panting, trying to get his hands free, but all he got for that was Katakuri's teeth piercing more skin, blood flowing quicker than his healing could close the wounds, and Marco grunted, doing his best to move his hips against the soft flesh of Katakuri's tongue, he needs a bit more, some more friction, if he could get one hand free...

Katakuri _growled_ , biting down and putting his lips around Marco and _swallowing_ , and Marco blacked out; just the touch of Katakuri's tongue, Katakuri's teeth, the vivid sensation of his mouth _closing in, of swallowing Marco whole,_ and he came back panting, wet all over, Katakuri's tongue gently licking him clean, and the sent of Katakuri's come in the air.


End file.
